Frostfell Crafting Stations
While EQ2 has numerous annual world events (holidays) with items to craft, none is quite as extensive as Frostfell. Holiday items from other annual events like Nights of the Dead can be crafted at any normal tradeskill (crafting) stations all year long, but the items from recipes purchased during Frostfell require holiday-specific stations that differ from normal stations. Overview The holiday includes an enormous number is of items that one may craft if they buy and scribe the recipe scrolls sold in Frostfell Wonderland Village during the event. For an overview of crafting during the event, see the Frostfell page. While Frostfell is live (active) on servers, you will find all the stations you need in the Frostfell Wonderland Village. The villiage is the same zone you visit to get a variety of quests, to buy holiday themed merchandise, and to gather a variety of materials used to craft items with a wintery, Frostfell theme. The Frostfell stations are: #Cheery Loom - which looks nearly identical to the normal loom seen in major player cities and some guild halls #Festive Workbench - which looks more like the woodworking tables seen in major player cities and some guild halls #Merry Stove & Keg - which is identical to normal stations too. Player-made Keys, Year-Round Stations Frostfell was the first annual world event that included extensive crafting. As such, the developers limited the ability to craft the items to the time the event ran, much to the dismay of crafting and decorating community. After years of pestering the developers to allow year-round Frostfell crafting, they finally relented and gave the community special Frostfell stations we can use all year! These are in three chests one can hunt after crafting keys to unlock them. Each chest is identical in outer appearance (icy and steamy) but each one contains one of three Frostfell tradeskill stations. Before you get started on the hunt: *You must be at level 90+ tradeskill to buy and scribe the key recipes. *Players can only buy the recipes for the keys and find the chests that hold these special tradeskill stations during Frostfell. *The keys recipes are heirloom, scribable at tradeskill 90+, and the stations are no-trade. *The stations can be placed in your house or they can be placed in a guild hall. How to Get the Recipes for Keys Before you can get the recipes for the keys you need to get the daily Frostfell crafting quest, because the only merchant who sells the keys is inside that instance. #Hail Sogs Frostfoot in Frostfell Wonderland Village and get the quest, Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! #While inside the special special zone, The Icy Keep, look for Ginneldarf Gigglegibber, the goblin to the left of the Chemistry Table. He sells holiday fuel, but those with level 90 and above can also buy and scribe recipes for: #*a cheery key - key to unlock a chest which holds a special, cheery loom #*a festive key - key to unlock a chest which holds a special, festive workbench #*a merry key -key to unlock a chest which holds a special, stove and keg #After completing the Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! quest, exit and craft the keys in the Wonderland Village. #*This must be done in the village, rather than the Icy Keep zone, as the key recipes require a Frostfell Workbench and the Icy Keep has normal crafting stations! The Frostfell Workbenches can be found near . #*If you already have a set of the looted Frostfell stations in one of your character's homes or in a guild hall, you can also craft the keys at those stations. #*The fuel required to craft these is sold within the Wonderland, but the other materials are normal, non-seasonal, gathered materials. #Travel around the world and locate the chests that hold the special stations! :Supply List To craft all three keys in the Wonderland Village you need: *2 Holiday Spirit *2 Holiday Cheer *2 Elven Magic *4 Amethyst *1 White Peony Tea Leaf *4 Iridium Cluster *1 Swamp Ash Lumber *3 Rhenium Ore *1 Matopie Root Possible Chest Locations You may need to check multiple places, as only ONE is up at a given time. If you'd like to add more locations (but are uncomfortable using wiki tables), please comment on the Talk page. Finding the chests is fun and easy if you team up with friends from your guild. Have one in your group check each location and take turns looting the chests! Recipes by Station This is not intended to be a comprehensive list, due to the sheer number of recipes. Instead, this will help you recall which station is used to make types of items, by using examples. Because there are far fewer stations to use, the items themselves may not always be found at the station you expect. For example, the holiday-themed weapons come from the books with Outfits You Can Make in the title and most items are made at the loom, except the weapons and shields, which are made at the workbench! With the fact that the Frostfell elves seem to be chugging a little too much eggnog, remember that statements below include words such as "many" or "most," because there are no hard and fast rules for where you can expect recipes to turn up! Cheery Loom *Appearance gear like Her Festive Clothes, Snappy Red and White Vest, White Woolen Scarf, and holiday themed cloaks Trimmed Frost Fabric Cloak *Cloth house items like Big purple stocking and Green and Red Frostfell Streamers Festive Workbench *Weapons with a festive theme, like Delicious Candy-Striped Staff and Chillburn Axe *Shields with a holiday theme, like Candy-Striped Buckler *Some appearance gear, like Snappy Blue Helmet *Many of the non-food, non-cloth decor items for use in player housing :*Swaying blue paper lanterns :*Fancy Gold and Red Divider and bow like Lemon Yellow Frostfell Bow :*Plants like Poinsettia Flower in a Radiant Pot and Snowy Pine Merry Stove and Keg Most (buy not all!) food-themed decor like: *Stuffed and Roasted Fowl *Crunchy Gingerbread Plushie *Giant Blue Raspberry Sour Seasonal Materials During Frostfell, special materials can be gathered from wrapped holiday gifts on the islands and ice in Frostfell Wonderland Village. If you get the year-round Frostfell Crafting Stations (described above) and a Tinkered Personal Harvest Depot, you can easily store what you need to make Frostfell items all year long. Each gift or stack of gifts contains different materials used to craft holiday-themed items. This table will help you determine which gifts you may chose to focus on if you are low on a particular material. Seasonal Fuel Three seasonal fuels are needed to craft Frostfell items. These are only sold in the Frostfell Wonderland Village while the event is live, so make sure you vist a goblin vendor who sells them and stock up! They can be kept in Tinkered Personal Fuel Depots in your house or in the Guild Hall Fuel Depot (amenity). The fuels include: *Elven Magic *Holiday Cheer *Holiday Spirit